parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 9: James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's ninth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta *Gordon *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Coaches *Breakdown Train *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Toby and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and need new paint. (Toby arrives at Elsbridge station, hauling Henrietta) James was very rude whenever he saw them. *James: Ugh! What dirty objects! (arrives, hauling four red and yellow coaches) *Narrator: He would say. At last, Toby lost patience. *Toby: James? *Narrator: He asked. *Toby: Why are you red? *James: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered James. *James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Toby: Oh. *Narrator: Said Toby earnestly. *Toby: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready I suppose. *Narrator: James went redder than ever and snorted off. (James puffs away) It was such an insult to be remind how the time the bootlace have been use to mend a hole in his coaches. At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got out to his next train. (James shunts his coaches into a siding) It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. (James puffs away) James hated slow freight trains. *James: (shunts two stone cars and a boxcar together) Dirty cars from dirty sidings! (shunts the two stone cars and boxcar into another boxcar and two coal cars) Blech! (the two stone cars, two boxcars, and two coal cars into two other coal cars and a caboose and gets coupled up to them all) *Narrator: (James puffs away, taking the eight freight cars and caboose) Starting an only a few, he picked up more and more cars at each station till he had a long train. (James puffs round a corner) At first, the freight cars behaved well, but James bumped them so crossly that they were determined to get back at him. (James climbs up the hill) Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's Hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set the brakes. James had had an accident with cars before and should have remembered this. *Driver: Wait, James, wait! (rounds the top of the hill) *Narrator: Said the driver, but James wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met. The freight cars' chance had come. *Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: (James goes down the hill very slowly) They laughed, and banging their buffers they pushed him down the hill. (James thunders down the hill) *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *James: I've got to stop, I've got to stop! (thunders past Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who are first pleased, but are now surprised, take out an umbrella, then pops its chute, and hold the umbrella's pop up chute in front of them) *Narrator: Groaned James. Through the station they thundered, disaster lay ahead. *(James crashes into the tar wagons) *Narrator: Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. (James is black from smokebox to cab, only to leave some wagons and tar wagons broken to pieces) He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. Toby and Percy were sent to help and came as quickly as they could. (Percy, with a freight car, and Toby, with Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train come to the rescue) *Toby: Look here, Percy! *Ringo Starr: Explained Toby. *Toby: Whatever is that dirty object? *Percy: That's James, didn't you know? *Toby: It's James' shape. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: But James is a splendid red engine and you'll never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy cleared away the unhurt cars and help James home. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train leave) Sir Topham Hatt met them. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train take James home) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Percy and Toby. *Narrator: He turned to James. *Sir Topham Hatt: Fancy letting your cars run away. I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen. You must be cleaned at once. Toby shall have a new coat of paint. *Toby: Please sir, can Henrietta have one too? *Narrator: Said Toby. *Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. *Toby: Oh thank you, sir. She will pleased. *Narrator: All James could do as watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train leave James) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon